


Under the Sea

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [66]
Category: Phantasy Star II
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Finding the Maruera leaves had been the most annoying part of his quest, with no exceptions, but at least now he got to experience breathing underwater.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Under the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 53 'deep under the sea'

Rolf had spent today traipsing through a network of tropical caves, infested with high-threat biomonsters and so labyrinthine it was impossible that they hadn't been grown this way on purpose, looking for a specific tree surrounded by identical-looking but somehow inadequate trees. 

It was worth it in the end. Well, sort of.

The experience of breathing underwater was certainly novel, if not particularly pleasant. Mostly he just felt this weird pressure on all of his sinuses constantly. He could do the job, now, at least. He couldn't survive in the deepest depths of the sea but he could infiltrate Climatrol.


End file.
